


Bonus: The Longest Night

by BadWolf_TimeAndSpace



Series: Clarke and Alex - the Crossover [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bonus Fic, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Gay, Octaggie, Supergirl Universe, The 100 - Modern AU, What's an Octaggie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace/pseuds/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace
Summary: If you haven’t read at least Part 2 of the ‘Clarke and Alex – the Crossover’ series, called “My Girlfriend, Aliens and Me”, I'm afraid that this story will not make any sense to you. It depicts what happens to Maggie and Octavia the night Clarke and Alex have sex for the first time. Events occur in real time, jk.





	1. The Blue Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome everyone who has chosen to read this story! I hope you won’t be disappointed.
> 
> Whereas the other fics in this series have been from Clarke’s POV (yeah, I know, I broke out of it a few times, but I really tried), this one is from Maggie’s POV. (Her direct thoughts are marked with the single quotation mark, because even after three fics I still haven’t figured out how to post something in italic script *lol*.)
> 
> I only wanted to do a little one-shot in order to not leave you hanging after entertaining the idea of Maggie/Octavia at the end of “My Girlfriend, Aliens and Me”, but then things got out of control and the story kind of developed a will of its own. 
> 
> So here is just the first chapter, but I think I can wrap it up in two. I don’t know when the second chapter is going to be finished, probably in a week or two. If you want to make sure you don’t miss it, please consider that due to the rare pairing (and correspondent tags) you won’t just simply stumble upon it while browsing for Clexa or Sanvers stories. 
> 
> Have fun with Octaggie! (I haven't been able to come up with a good shipper name for Clarke/Alex, but this was almost too easy.)
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter warnings: homophobic slurs.

The streets of National City are not nearly as crowded as during the day. In contrary, for 9:30 on a Tuesday night they seem uncommonly empty. Maggie usually enjoys riding her motorbike when there’s no traffic. The vibrations and sound of the engine, the opportunity to go faster and faster until it almost feels like flying, she loves it all. Tonight though she is uneasy, something is going to happen, it’s just a feeling, but she is sure it has all to do with the brunette woman who has her arms wrapped around her middle.

She tries, she really tries not to let the way the girl’s body presses into hers from behind, like they are about to melt into each other, affect her. But she is only human and so so gay, and ‘fuck, Sawyer, get your shit together.’

When they arrive at the given address she doesn’t know if she is relieved or disappointed that the ride is over. ‘Relieved, definitely relieved.’

She removes her helmet and waits for Octavia to get off the bike before she dismounts. Looking around she furrows her brow at the unexpected sight. 

“Ahem, Octavia, I haven’t thought Clarke’s apartment is above a dive bar?”

“What? It isn’t.” The other brunette answers slightly puzzled.

“Well, but there is one. See, there’s the sign.” She points to a flickering neon sign that says “Blue Dolphin”.

“I think… that’s the wrong address.” Octavia sounds uncertain.

“You think?” Maggie asks sarcastically. “How can you not know the address of your apartment?”

“I only officially moved in like a week ago, ok? And I’m just getting settled in. I walk to work and the grocery store is right around the corner and when we take the car, Clarke is usually the one who drives. I had to use the address just one or two times for official business, like the residents’ registration office. I really thought this is the address.” The green eyed girl defends herself.

The detective sighs. “Ok, so what about your driver’s license? Does it have your new address?” 

“No, I haven’t gotten to renewing it yet.” Octavia looks down apologetically, then perks up again. “Wait, I call Clarke and ask her.”

She produces her mobile phone from the back pocket of her jeans and dials her best friend’s number. It goes straight to voice mail. 

“She’s not picking up. Of course, they are busy.” She grins mischievously. 

Maggie winces slightly, but tries not to look as uncomfortable as she is at the thought of her ex-girlfriend with another woman. She obviously fails, because Octavia is now looking at her with a concerned frown. 

Thankfully the younger woman doesn’t approach the subject instead she contemplates “Well, there’s no point in trying to call Alex,… uh Kara! Kara knows the address!”

So Octavia searches her contacts for the younger Danvers sister's number. 

After a little while she concedes “I can’t get a hold of her. Shit. What now?”

“Hmm, maybe if we try again later. Or you send her a message and we wait until she answers or calls back.” Maggie suggests. 

She will wonder later that night why she doesn’t see it coming when Octavia proposes her next idea.

“Ok, well, in the meantime… since we are already here … why don’t we go into the bar and have a drink. Come on, first round is on me.”

‘That’s a terrible idea.’ Maggie’s brain tells her while she says “Ok, let’s go.”

Octavia seems to be as surprised as Maggie at her simple agreement and while the younger woman almost bounces towards the bar’s entrance Maggie strolls behind her shaking her head at herself. ‘You’re not a teenager anymore, Sawyer, for Christ’s sake you are 33. You should have learned to say no to a beautiful girl by now. Beautiful? Whoa, what? Who said that, not me… oh shit.’

On the inside the bar looks exactly like you’d expect it to, run-down, dimly lit, smells of stale beer and desperation, the patrons mostly white male in their fifties or older.

They go to the bar and are welcomed by the bored looking bartender, an older man with a beard. He leans forward on the counter and asks Octavia “What can I get you, sweetheart?”

Seemingly unfazed Octavia puts down her order, but there’s a flicker in her eyes of something Maggie can’t quite interpret yet, something dangerous. 

“Ahem, I’ll have a ‘sex on the beach’.” 

Maggie thinks she must have imagined the wink Octavia sends to her. 

“Listen, honey, you see the bottles here in the back? That’s what we serve. We don’t do this cocktail shit with the umbrellas. Just hard drinks for hard guys.” He smirks condescendingly. “Or beer.” He adds.

Octavia’s demeanor changes suddenly and she looks almost threatening, but before she can say or do anything the older woman intervenes. 

“Just give us two beers, ok?” 

He gives them two bottles. “Here you go.” This time he resigns from using a pet name and Maggie likes to think it’s because he noticed the not so subtle warning in her tone.

They sit down at a table in the corner and Maggie sips on her beer while Octavia pulls on the label of hers. 

“So, any news from Kara?” Maggie wants to know. 

Looking at her phone the other girl just shakes her head no and then completely out of nowhere she queries “Why do you not like me?” 

‘Wait, what?’ “What?” 

‘Well, leave it to Octavia to make an already awkward situation even more uncomfortable.’ 

“I said why do you not like me?” Octavia doesn’t back down.

“Octavia, what gave you the impression that I don’t like you?”

“I’m not blind, ok. I notice that you are always trying to keep your distance from me. Like when we are all out together, the whole superfriends gang, you always make sure to sit the farthest away from me. And last weekend when we went to the fair, you bribed James with cotton candy so that you could pair up with Lucy for the Ferris wheel ride instead of me.”

“Octavia, that’s…, well, I…” Maggie stutters. ‘I’m avoiding you, because I don’t want to fall for the crazy hot straight girl. Shit, that sounds about right.’

Seeing the expectant look on the younger girl’s face she takes a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to ...”

At that Octavia perks up. “So, you do like me?”

“Yeah, of course, I mean what is there not to like, right?” She feels the heat on her cheeks rising. ‘Well, shit, Sawyer, what’s wrong with you? Blushing like a school girl.’

The wide spread grin on Octavia’s face is doing anything other than calming her nerves. Before she knows it Octavia has taken her hand and dragged her to the small space in front of the jukebox. 

“I love that song, let’s dance!” 

“No, Octavia, I…” Her protest falls on deaf ears as the energetic brunette puts her hands on her hips and starts swaying to the music. The body heat under her palms is not unpleasant and when the younger girl’s shirt rides up a bit and Maggie’s thumb brushes over soft skin she can’t deny the tingling feeling in her lower stomach. 

Soon Octavia’s arms are around her neck, her fingers’ fiddling with the short hairs on her nape and her hips grind against hers. Maggie feels dizzy and thirsty and she knows it has nothing to do with the half empty beer on their table and everything with the green pools of desire she is drowning in. Deep in the corner of her mind a little voice screams to her to stop this, immediately abort, danger. Her instincts are right, of course, just not in the way she expected. 

Out of the corner of her eyes she notices a tall, burly figure approaching. Suddenly there’s a large hand on her shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?”

She looks up. A big, sleazy guy, probably in his forties, stares down at her. Maggie saw him and two other guys playing darts earlier. 

He shifts his attention to Octavia. “Hey sweetheart, let a real man show you how to do it.”

But Octavia is having none of it. “Fuck off.”

“Come on, bitch, I’ll show you a good time. I know you want it.” He grabs Octavia’s arm and pulls her to him. 

“Let me go, asshole.” Octavia yelps trying to struggle free from his hold. 

“Don’t touch her!” Maggie growls shaking with rage as she positions herself between Octavia and her attacker. 

He hesitates, probably not expecting so much resistance, before he shoves Maggie out of the way. “Fucking dyke.”

The words have barely left his mouth when an elbow connects with his nose and the sickening crack of a broken bone echoes through the room. Maggie is not sure what happened at first. The guy starts wailing, his hands on his nose, blood seeping out between his fingers. 

It hits Maggie then. ‘Octavia, Octavia happened. She hit the guy.’

There is no time to process this as the man’s friends are suddenly besides him and before Maggie can react Octavia is kicking one of them between his legs while the other one approaches her. 

She dodges his first punch and manages to block his second with her right arm. She is already striking out her left arm to hit the guy when she remembers her freshly healed bone. Stopping in her tracks, her guard is down when the third punch connects with her jaw. 

She stumbles back, dizzy and disoriented.

“Maggie!” Octavia’s voice sounds like coming from far away. Acting on instinct now she crouches down and kicks her attacker of his feet. Trying to reach Octavia she trips forward only to be stopped by a hand around her ankle pulling her down. 

She tries to brace her fall but recognizes her mistake too late when she feels a sharp pain exploding in her left upper arm. A strangled cry escapes her lips before her vision goes black shortly. Fighting against the darkness she tries to breathe through the pain. Panting she manages to get up on her knees. She kicks back hoping to hit the guy on the floor in the face and is satisfied when her foot connects and the man cries out in pain. 

Her focus quickly shifts to Octavia who is now being strangled by the third guy while still kicking and struggling. She jumps the guy from behind and takes him into a lock hold with her right arm, effectively cutting of his air supply. His grip on Octavia’s neck loosens gradually and soon she is able to get out of his hold. 

Before he even hits the floor there are suddenly bright lights and a commanding voice shouts “Police! Nobody moves!”

Everything happens in a blur then, the two officers clear the scene, they arrest the three guys, talk to the other patrons and Maggie and Octavia are guided outside to an ambulance to get checked on. 

Octavia has some minor bruises and her throat is sore. Maggie has a cut on her lower lip and a mean bruise on her left jaw but thankfully her arm seems to be ok. The pain has already dulled down to a slight ache and she is able to move it without a problem. She makes a mental note to get an x-ray to be sure tomorrow. 

“Hey Sawyer, are you ok?” Mike, one of the officers from Maggie’s precinct, asks. 

“Yeah, thanks, Mike. Only half as bad as it looks.”

“Well, your girlfriend over there is a tough cookie.” He smirks. 

“She is not my girlfriend.” 

Looking over to Octavia who is waving at her, a beautiful smile on her face, she finds herself waving back. 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Mike grins. “Why don’t you take your girl home? You two can come by the precinct tomorrow and leave your statements.”

“Ok, thanks.”

She takes her leather jacket and makes her way over to Octavia, her legs still a little bit wobbly. 

“Hey you, is everything alright?” She smiles at the other girl, not trying to hide the concern in her voice.

“Yeah, thank you, Maggie, I… I’m fine. How are you?” Octavia’s voice is rough and raspy and despite the cause it does things to Maggie. 

“Don’t worry, I’m good.”

“Good.” Octavia smiles and looks her in the eyes. Green meets brown and a realization hits Maggie like a freight train. 

‘You’re going to be the death of me.’

Octavia curiously tilts her head. ‘Shit did I say this out loud?’

“Oh, you mean like they say in the movies when the guy falls deeply in love with the girl and can’t imagine his life without her? I wouldn’t have deemed you to be the romantic type.” Octavia grins smugly.

“No, Octavia, I mean like you are actually going to get me killed.” Maggie deadpans and maybe she is only half joking at this point. ‘Good safe, Sawyer.’ 

The girl's sad frown significantly reduces the satisfaction of getting her cool back. 

“I never meant for you to get hurt.” Octavia whispers. 

“I know. It’s… it’s not your fault.” She takes the fierce girl’s hand in hers and squeezes it in an attempt to comfort her.

“Come on, I’ll take you home to my place, you can sleep on the couch. It’s late and I don’t think we will hear from Kara anytime soon.”

A happy smile emerges on Octavia’s face and Maggie thinks she has just dug her own grave, but feels surprisingly ok about it. 

They go to Maggie’s bike and soon they are back on the streets of National City. 

 

\---


	2. Rosie’s diner and Maggie’s apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the second part of Maggie and Octavia’s night. I left the action stuff in the first chapter, it’s all talks and feelings and rainbows here. I hope you don’t mind.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading this story and special thanks to the ones who were so kind to leave kudos and comments. You make my day!
> 
> So on with it!

She doesn’t know how this happened again. Except she knows exactly how this happened, AGAIN.  
What is it with her inability to say no to this girl? Maggie ponders. 

She had just stored her bike securely in the parking garage of her apartment building and strolled out to the sidewalk again when she was met with bright green eyes and smiling rosy lips begging her to get something to eat at Rosie’s diner, a small restaurant that is located right across the street and serves warm food 24 hours. A feature Maggie has taken advantage of more than once when coming home in the middle of the night after an especially exhausting day at work.

That’s how she finds herself sitting in one of the booths opposite Octavia who is currently studying the menu intently. 

She takes the opportunity to do some studying of her own, namely the girl in question. Octavia looks cute, innocent even, the way her tongue peeks out to the side and her petite nose crinkles while she’s trying to decide what to get. Maggie knows the innocent look is deceiving though, she has experienced the devastating force of Octavia’s wrath just about an hour ago. Despite knowing what’s dozing inside she can’t help but marvel at the beautiful package. There’s no denying it, Octavia is gorgeous, with the face of a Greek goddess, shiny brunette locks and green eyes that seem to pierce right into your soul. Not to mention her body, no, Maggie definitely hasn’t stared at her firm ass when they crossed the street earlier or ogled her biceps when she shed her leather jacket, only a grey tank top underneath. And she absolutely doesn’t have to remind herself to avert her gaze every two seconds from the other girl’s chest where a lacy black bra peeks out of her plunging neckline.

She’s fucked. ‘I’m fucked.’ Maggie realizes. 

Her thoughts of doom are interrupted by Rosie, the owner of the diner herself. Rosie, a sturdy woman in her fifties, regards them with a warm smile and asks kindly “Hey Maggie, I haven’t seen you for a while, how are you doing? And who’s your beautiful date tonight?”

Before she can answer Octavia chimes in “Hi, I’m Octavia. Nice to meet you.”

Rosie reciprocates “Well, likewise my dear, it’s good to see Maggie here happy again.” And as she turns to Maggie she adds “I knew you wouldn’t stay single for long.”

“No, Rosie, we’re not…”

That’s when the older woman must have noticed Maggie’s colorful bruise, because she interrupts her with a concerned gasp.

“Oh my God, what happened to your face?”

“It’s nothing really, got in the middle of a bar fight.” She tries to shrug it off while glancing at Octavia who wears a slightly guilty look. 

“Oh, honey, I’ll get you some ice to cool it.” 

When Rosie gets back she hands Maggie an ice pack and takes their orders, a stack of blueberry pancakes with whipped cream for Octavia and just some French fries for Maggie.

While they wait for their food Maggie carefully presses the ice pack to her bruised jaw wincing at the contact. 

The concerned glance from Octavia doesn’t go unnoticed. 

Fidgeting in her seat the younger woman asks “So, do you think we are going to be in trouble because of the bar fight?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I mean he pushed me first and called me a ‘fucking dyke’, so I think dude’s gonna be lucky if he isn’t charged with a hate crime.”

“Hmm, yeah, good, that’s good.” Octavia nods.

Maggie raises a brow. “Wait, why are you concerned?”

“Well, I might have a record – a small one, really tiny…” The green eyed girl admits reluctantly. 

“Oh my God, I’m in the company of a felon.” The detective gasps in mock indignation.

“More of a delinquent, it’s nothing, just some sins of the youth.”

“Ok, now I need to know. What have you done? Shop lifting?” Maggie chuckles.

“Let’s just say, it wouldn’t be the first time I get charged with assault. Maybe I’ll tell you all about it one day, detective.”

Despite knowing she should take this as a warning not to get too close to one Octavia Blake, she is even more intrigued.

Deciding to let it go for now she changes the topic. 

“So, where did you learn how to fight anyway?”

At that Octavia perks up. “I’m a personal trainer. Of course I do some martial arts too, mostly kick boxing.”

“Of course.” Maggie japes. “Well, maybe we could do some sparring together someday.”

“Yeah, sure, that would be great!” Obviously Octavia is thrilled by this suggestion and Maggie can’t help but wonder if she just made a grave mistake. 

 

Their food arrives and Octavia digs in immediately, wolfing down her pancakes with lightning speed before Maggie has even finished half of her plate. 

Noticing the older girl staring, Octavia looks up and mumbles in embarrassment “Sorry, I was just really hungry after all that unintentional workout at the Blue Dolphin.”

“Don’t worry, I understand. The pancakes are really good here.” She smiles.

They fall into easy conversation mostly about how Octavia likes her new home town, National City. But they also talk about where they come from and their families and - surprising herself - Maggie is not reluctant at all to confide the hardship of her homophobic parents to Octavia.

After their plates are wiped clean and their bellies filled, they lean back and enjoy the cozy atmosphere. 

Octavia hums to a song that sounds over the speaker system of the restaurant and soon Maggie recognizes it as NSYNC’s Bye Bye Bye.

Maggie snorts “You know NSYNC ? Aren’t you a little bit too young for that?”

“Hmm, they are pop culture icons, so of course I know NSYNC. Besides how old do you think I am?”

“Early twenties?”

“What?” Octavia sounds offended. “I’m 27, as old as Clarke. Wait is this – I mean you ignoring my advances - about the age difference, really? Come on, Clarke and Alex are making it work. It’s only four years.”

“Six. I’m two years older than Alex.” ‘Has Octavia just admitted that she has been flirting with me? Well, not that it wasn’t kind of obvious before, but still, the audacity of this girl.’

“So? Or is it my lack of experience regarding relationships with women?” Octavia challenges her, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Because I will let you know that I’m far more experienced than you think. I know all about girl-on-girl sex from Clarke. We grew up together, remember? Thinking about it, I was the one who did all the research for her on that topic when she had her first girlfriend. And I got plenty of feedback from her on the efficiency of certain techniques, still do sometimes.”

“That’s… I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

“See, I know my way around a vagina. Admittedly my hands-on experience is limited to my own, but so far there haven’t been any complaints.” The pretty brunette winks.

Completely dumbfounded Maggie just gapes at the girl. ‘Does she even have any filter? Like at all?’

She doesn’t even recognize Rosie approaching them until the restaurateur’s voice pulls Maggie out of her stupor.

“Can I get you girls anything else?”

“Just the check, please.”

 

\---

 

When they arrive at Maggie’s apartment the older woman busies herself with preparing the couch for Octavia to sleep on, trying really hard to not let thoughts about the girl’s self-pleasuring enter her mind. 

They have barely spoken to each other since leaving the diner and now Maggie is just rambling about logistical stuff like here’s the bathroom, there’s a new toothbrush in the cupboard you can use, do you need pajamas, are two pillows ok or do you want more. 

She has just put down the blanket on the couch when Octavia suddenly invades her personal space and drapes her arms around her neck. 

Her breath hitches and her mind kind of short-circuits at the proximity and before she has time to react Octavia presses her lips on hers. It’s soft and sweet and lasts only a second and Maggie immediately misses the contact when Octavia pulls away. She looks into Maggie’s eyes intently, like searching for any signs of reluctance. She doesn’t seem to find any because the second time she meets Maggie’s lips with her own the sweetness is replaced with a fierce hunger. 

Overwhelmed with desire Maggie reciprocates the kiss, their lips moving against each other in perfect harmony. Soon it’s not enough anymore and Maggie swipes her tongue over the other girl’s upper lip begging for entrance. Octavia’s lips taste like blueberry pancakes, she notices in the back of her mind.

Rather than just allowing Maggie’s tongue inside Octavia takes control once more and traces the line of Maggie’s lower lip with her own tongue before taking it into her mouth and nipping it with her teeth.  
Maggie can’t help the moan that escapes her throat, neither the jolt of arousal that shoots right to her core. 

The sharp sting of pain and the iron taste that fills her mouth tell her that the cut on her lip from the earlier fight must have reopened. When she tries to pull away she feels Octavia starting to suck on her lip. The action causing the heat between her thighs to almost boil. 

The needy whimper of the other woman pulls her out of her lustful daze though. 

All at once dread and anger surface from a place deep down inside her soul. She breaks the kiss and even pushes Octavia away a little bit to gain some distance between them.

“Why? Why are you pushing this so hard? I don’t get it. What do you want from me?” She asks with a frustrated sigh. 

Octavia just stares at her, first surprised then her eyes are clouded with an onslaught of emotions that Maggie can’t decipher. 

When she gets no answer Maggie leaves Octavia standing by the couch and moves to her bedroom door. Hand on the handle she pauses as she hears Octavia exclaim with a tremble in her voice “It stops. You make it stop.”

“What?” Confused Maggie turns around.

“The buzzing… it’s – it’s hard to explain.” Octavia tries to elaborate.

“My whole life – since I can remember – I’ve always felt this restlessness deep inside. It’s like when I’m doing something I get the feeling I have to do something else or when I’m at one place I feel like I have to be somewhere else. A subtle buzzing coursing through my veins. I don’t know how else to describe it.” The younger girl sighs, looking up from the floor. Their eyes meeting she seems to find the courage to go on.

“Sometimes it goes away though, it stops. But only when I’m with certain people. There is merely a handful of them, like my dad – but he passed away, so…, my brother when we were younger and he wasn’t an unbearable asshole, Clarke, yeah Clarke. And now you…” She swallows hard and then proceeds.

“It’s gone when I’m with you. It’s a shock to me too, because we only met a few weeks ago, but Maggie… When I’m with you I don’t feel like I should be somewhere else. With you I feel grounded, like I’m exactly where I should be, like I belong.”

‘That girl.’ Maggie lets her shoulders slump in defeat before starting to shake her head. ‘What is she doing to me? I was almost out, and then she says something like that. Shit. Will I ever be able to say no to that girl?’ 

She looks, really looks at Octavia and there is a vulnerability and an openness in her eyes that makes Maggie’s own defenses crumble. 

She tries to take some control of the situation anyway, taking a deep breath she gathers her thoughts. 

“Octavia, I… I would be honored to be one of your special … anti-buzzing people, your refuge, your anchor. But we can be friends for that – just like you and Clarke. You don’t have to try and change your sexual orientation for me, it won’t work. I mean, you don’t have to be someone you’re not just to be with me. I promise I won’t avoid you anymore, ok? We can hang out and do friends’ stuff…”

“Maggie, would you please stop! In case you couldn’t tell from me practically throwing myself at you before, I’m really attracted to you – physically. Actually I’m thirsty for you like a guy who is just released from prison after a ten years sentence and comes home to his beautiful wife. Sure, I want to be near you and talk to you and spend time with you, but I also want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you on every flat surface of this apartment. So don’t tell me what my sexual orientation is, because since I met you – right from the start – my sexuality is you.”

She feels her resolve fading, Octavia’s blunt words stirring the heat inside her lower belly again. But she can’t do this, not now. ‘It’s way too soon.’ She tells herself. 

It costs her all her strength not to close the distance between them. Instead she just smiles. “Ok, I think I can work with that. So, maybe we could go on a proper date, like on Friday?” 

The smile she receives from the other woman is the most beautiful she has ever seen. 

“Yeah, I would like that.”

“Good. Good night, O.” She tries the girl’s nickname out and decides she likes it.

“Good night, Mags.” She gets in return.

The promise of a new romance in the air Maggie retreats to her bedroom. 

Sleep doesn’t come easily for her with too many thoughts swirling around in her head, but when she finally drifts off she dreams of green eyes and rosy lips and blueberry pancakes. 

 

\---

 

Maggie wakes up early in the morning with an aching jaw and a lightness in her heart she hasn’t felt for months. 

Getting up she wanders to the living room where she finds Octavia on the phone – her phone.

“Alex? Alex!” Octavia yells into the phone, seemingly not getting an answer.

Slightly annoyed Maggie asks “Hey, why are you answering my phone?”

“Alex called.” Is the answer she gets, causing Maggie to roll her eyes since she figured as much. 

“What does she want?”

“I don’t know. She just asked the same question as you and then I think I broke her, because she hasn’t said anything in the last five minutes.”

“What did you say to her?” 

“I told her we are madly in love.” Octavia grins mischievously.

“Yeah right, mad being the operative word here.” Maggie laughs. “Just give me the damn phone.”

“Alex? Hey, it’s me, Maggie.”

“Maggie! What the hell is going on? What happened between you and O?” She flinches at Alex’s unusually high pitched voice.

“You know that’s actually a long story…”

“Oh my God, you slept with her!” The other woman gasps. 

“What? No, of course not.” 

“But you thought about it?”

She glances at Octavia. “Well, maybe a little bit.”

“Maggie!”

“Alex! Ok, listen I don’t really want to talk about this now. So why did you call in the first place?” 

She only half listens to Alex going on about some case files she needs from the NCPD, because Octavia chooses this moment to throw the blanket aside and get off from the couch wearing only a t-shirt and underwear. Maggie watches with an open mouth almost drooling as Octavia strolls through the room on her long, perfect, very naked legs, throwing back a cheeky grin over her shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom. It doesn’t go unnoticed that she leaves the door ajar.

‘That little shit.’

“Maggie? Are you still there?” 

“Yeah, of course I’ll bring the files to the DEO. Oh and Alex what’s Clarke’s address by the way?”

Hearing the answer she almost drops her phone.

“Thanks Alex, I have to go. I’ll see you later. Bye.” She quickly hangs up and marches straight to the bathroom. 

“YOU!” She angrily points her finger to a startled Octavia who looks up from the sink, toothbrush in her mouth. 

“You knew! Your apartment is right around the corner!”

In lieu of defending herself the younger woman just turns to the sink again and spits out the foam of the toothpaste, then she rinses out the toothbrush and puts it in the mug right beside Maggie’s own toothbrush. 

Fuming Maggie can’t hold it back any longer. “Was this all just a ruse for you, some practical joke?”

“No.” With two strides Octavia is right in front of Maggie looking straight into her eyes. 

“It wasn’t. I swear, Maggie, I really didn’t know the right address. Not until we were at your apartment. I recognized the neighborhood then, but …”

She sighs deeply but doesn’t look away. 

“But I wanted to spend more time with you and I was really very hungry, so I didn’t say anything instead suggested we go to Rosie’s. Afterwards the right time to tell you had passed and I didn’t want to upset you. I’m sorry.”

As soon as Octavia’s hands cup her cheeks she feels the anger melt away. 

“Please forgive me.” The plea hasn’t fully left her mouth when Maggie presses their lips together. Her lips are so soft and welcoming and taste like mint, Maggie almost gets lost in the kiss. Catching herself she breaks away though and grins provocatively. 

“Well, let’s see how you can make it up to me.”

Octavia responds with a grin of her own before leaning in again for another steamy kiss and Maggie realizes that she never stood a chance of resisting this woman.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that might have been a little bit sappy - ok, totally sappy, but I just felt like it. 
> 
> So, my friends, that’s it. Thanks for giving Octaggie a chance. If you liked it – or not, say hi and leave a comment, all opinions (expressed in a polite way) are welcomed. See you around, take care!


End file.
